When the Story Ends
by blue-eyed-blonde12
Summary: It's tiring, watching the same stories over and over again. Eventually, one does get sick of watching other people fall in love while observing from the sidelines. But that's what being a Narrator means, at least to Blaine. -posting here from Klaine AU Friday-


**This was pretty popular on tumblr when I posted it for Fairytale!Klaine AU Friday, so I thought I'd share it here. I'm hearjessroar if you wanna come say hi. (Please do, I'm lonely.)**

* * *

The hardest part about being a Narrator is watching everyone else fall in love.

Blaine decided this exactly nine days, four hours, and twenty-six minutes after taking over the job from his mother.

Narrators are few and far between, because only one can exist per universe. Their job is to make sure that every fairytale plays out like it should, with as few hiccups as possible. Cinderella's foot always fits the slipper, Snow White always coughs up the apple, Beauty always loves the Beast. The variations happen when a Narrator slips up (or more likely, gets supremely bored.)

The Narrator is the only reason princes are able to find their princess. They go to the Narrator to learn which princesses are available. (Because that's the thing; even though the stories are always the same, the people are different. Cinderella has so far been blonde, ginger, short, willowy, freckled, and on one memorable occasion, ninety-three.)

The set up for stories such as Beauty and the Beast or the Princess and the Pea are more exhausting than say, Rapunzel, because the prince doesn't just wander into the plot. He must be born a prince and the story must play out as planned. To Blaine, it takes no longer than a few pageturns of his Storybook, though in their world it can take years. The story starts over with different players once happily ever after has been played out. If a prince screws up with a princess, he immediately comes back to seek a new princesses' whereabouts, because had it been True Love, there'd be no screwing up.

Which brings us to Kurt.

Kurt had been into the Narrator's cottage precisely five times since Blaine had been Narrator. And not once had he come close to being a princesses' True Love.

The first day, he'd hopped off a rather impressive dark red dragon and rapped smartly on Blaine's door. "I need a princess," he'd said.

Blaine, with a bit of toast hanging out his mouth, blinked.

He didn't want to find this boy a princess. He didn't want to let him out of the cottage ever again. He wanted him to stay there and talk to him and be his best friend and kiss him goodnight every evening.

But Blaine knew his duty.

He'd sent Kurt off to see to Snow White and watched it all play out from his Storybook.

Blaine couldn't help the relieved feeling in his stomach when the kiss didn't wake her, nor did the apple fall out of her mouth. Kurt came back in a huff, his dragon pawing at the ground in sympathetic agitation.

Blaine apologized for the misfortune and sent him to Rapunzel.

Then to Sleeping Beauty.

Then to The Little Mermaid.

On a desperate whim, he'd even sent him to Thumbelina.

When he came back from that disaster, Blaine had been about to suggest he go save Little Red Riding Hood when Kurt surprised him by falling to his knees and weeping.

"They've all got their happily ever afters," he said, sniffling. "They're done with their stories. They don't need me. And I don't want them," Kurt whispered.

Blaine, his heart breaking, pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "Why are you here if you don't want happily ever after?"

Kurt, wiping his eyes, broke free from Blaine's hold and fixed his clothes. His face was a cold, stony mask. "I never said I didn't want happily ever after. I said I didn't want a princess." He turned on his heel and made to stride out the door, but Blaine shocked them both by grabbing Kurt's hand.

"There's one story no one knows that you could try," he murmured. Kurt tried to tug his hand away.

"I just said I don't want a princess!"

Blaine shook his head. "Among the Narrators, there is a story that's very much a fairytale, even for us," Kurt stopped trying to break away and Blaine tugged him closer. "They say that once in a Narrator's career, and only once, there is a prince that doesn't fit with any of the princesses. Not a single one. Because that prince is the True Love of the Narrator. The story doesn't repeat with new characters, it just continues. Forever."

"Or at least until the Narrator retires," Kurt said, a smile unfurling on his tearstained face. Blaine laughed, and before he could second guess himself, pressed his lips to Kurt's.

The love in that kiss could have awoken both Snow White and Sleeping Beauty and still have enough left to save the Beast, let the Mermaid turn into a cloud, and vanquish every evil stepmother in the land.

At least, that's what they would insist for the next few millennia to anyone who asked.


End file.
